The present invention relates to the field of display systems that can be used for an electronic purse or for a game, in particular a game of chance, provided with a microcircuit card and a microcircuit card reader.
For a betting-type game, for example, the player first obtains a microcircuit card containing the software of the game. For more information on this type of game see French document 27 47 526 cited by way of reference.
An object of the present invention is to propose a system with a universal reader adapted to read different cards each of which is provided for a given use.
An object of the present invention is to propose a display system in which the display means are adapted to suit different kinds of use with satisfactory resolution and at very low cost.
The display system in accordance with the invention includes a plurality of microcircuit cards and a microcircuit card reader. Each microcircuit card contains software and has a body which is made from a synthetic material and in which a communication interface is provided. The reader includes a case and a display screen capable of displaying different messages. The case is provided with a slot adapted to receive a microcircuit card. A communication interface is disposed in the slot to enable an electrical connection between the reader and the microcircuit card. Each microcircuit card has a display part adapted to cooperate by superposition with the display screen of the reader.
The display part of each card is advantageously fixed.
In one embodiment of the invention the reader is adapted to cooperate with cards having different display parts.
In one embodiment of the invention the display part of each card is transparent and adapted to be disposed over the display screen of the reader.
In another embodiment of the invention the display screen of the reader is transparent and the display part of each card is adapted to be disposed under the display screen of the reader.
The reader advantageously includes control means for the display screen.
In one embodiment of the invention the reader includes means for transmitting displayed information.
In one embodiment of the invention the information transmission means include a piezo-electric vibrator adapted to transmit information in the form of an acoustical bar-code.
The invention also provides a microcircuit card reader for a system as described hereinabove.
The invention further provides a microcircuit card containing software and having a body which is made from a synthetic material and in which a communication interface is provided. The microcircuit card includes a display part adapted to cooperate by superposition with the display screen of a microcircuit card reader of the type including a case and a display screen capable of displaying different messages, the case is provided with a slot adapted to receive a microcircuit card, and a communication interface is disposed in the slot to provide an electrical connection between the reader and the microcircuit card.
Thus the user acquires a single reader that is not specifically dedicated to one use, for example a game or a bank account, and a microcircuit card that is dedicated to one use. The display screen of the reader can merely modify the brightness of a particular area of the screen so that it appears lighter or darker. The user sees the superposition of this particular area of the screen and a corresponding area of the display part of the microcircuit card on which a given sign is shown, for example a number, which is therefore contrasted with the remainder of the display and is so brought to the attention of the user. The display part of the microcircuit card includes information necessary for using it, such as a grid that can be etched, printed or formed by any other low-cost means.
A display system is provided including a universal and economical reader associated with a dedicated microcircuit card whose memory contains the information needed for using it, for example the game software and the information necessary for controlling the display screen of the reader. Control of the display is of course programmed to correspond with the information present on the display part of the microcircuit card. Thus a user who has purchased a reader can consult different microcircuit cards, in particular a health card, telephone card, public transport card, loyalty card, electronic purse card, game card, access card, etc.